


Swat The Dragon!

by Mechanized



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betaed, Canon Compliant, Cliche love story, Clingy Genji, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genji's Dragon - Freeform, Grumpy reaper, Happy Ending, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mainly Reaper's POV, One Shot, Romance, Shimada Dragon, Slash, Slow Build, hopefully in character, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanized/pseuds/Mechanized
Summary: When forced to work for the one organization you utterly despise, things can only go so well for everyone's favorite ex-Blackwatch Agent. Adding to that, the Shimada dragons supposedly connected to their masters wishes, but Genji's small pet seemed to set it's sights on one task; pestering the all-dangerous Reaper and there were only so little ways Genji could stop that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let's get some things clear. I'm not a native english speaker so excuse any typos that might have slipped, it was both beta'd and written at 6am. If the Spanish and Japanese are off - blame Google Translate. I tried my best translating it correctly but if you can read it and it's cringy, I am really, really sorry. 
> 
> All the cute Shimada Dragons fanart gave me this idea for a long time and now, thanks to my friend it finally came to life! Credit may go for me for writing but her role in this was the reason it even happened so this is a BIG thank you from me to her~! I sincerely hope the characters stay in-character, we tried! 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the story and thanks for reading it! There will be a surprise at the end. <3

 

The sun settled down on the edges of an isolated building past a vibrant, green forest surrounding it. The small and detached area only consisted of what could be called another temporary base to the Overwatch agents, deserted and obscured somewhere in the UK as they preferred not to drag out any more attention than necessary.  Despite the re-call Winston has made some time ago, it went mostly unanswered and the few that _did_ in fact answer had more than enough missions on their hands. Their illegal activities were consisted of a small group of people; namely the previous agents, more or less.  Not every member was happy to come back, Winston could only wish it was like that, but the five people that were willing to come back could but be put in immediate action against criminal activities. Even Mercy as a field medic was needed to aid the rest out of the HQ until a minor incident happened and it was decided she was best stationed alongside the other intel of the base. It was getting more tense from each mission as more injuries formed and a break was badly needed for everyone but both Talon and an ex-Shimada enemy clan was on the move and it was proving to need constant action. Needless to speak, Winston was desperate as to put out a hidden recruitment page that would pay for even the smallest bit of help and Genji was of good will to help him out with that by calling out to his brother;  who — a little surprisingly to both of them, came by.

 He could be one happy scientist-gorilla to have found out that not only has another agent answered his call, but someone has applied to their recruitment that morning too. Jesse McCree was on his way to the UK and the mystery applicant said he would come by as well without even needing any information about their location provided.  It worried Winston a little but they were in no position to refuse any help.  That _was_ at least his thought until he saw who the actual applicant was — and how they seemingly happened not to need any information on them.  No, the applicant has had more than enough information on every single member of their little group. A mercenary was always well informed, equipped, and with _this_ specific mercenary case — ready to kill. Both Winston and Tracer utterly disagreed with any proposition of letting Reaper ‘help’ them with their problems, no matter how big they were but after a rather long debate from Ana and Mercy, and even Reinhardt, logic managed to prevail the two and they had given up on not accepting his help.  Although, as dangerous as the wraith was with his reputation he was more or less stuffed into one of the rooms and preferred to be out only on call. He thankfully didn’t seem to mind or simply wasn’t in their sight to be noticed; one of the two, either worked for the rest. Sometimes Ana and Reinhardt annoyed him during break times, dragging him over to sit with them and sometimes Jesse and Genji attempted conversing with him but unfortunately neither of it worked in their favor.  It was up until a specific nuisance has started gaining Reaper’s attention.

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened to the headquarters with the metallic boots loudly passing by into the lab to give out his report. Reaper grumbly filled out the papers needing his attention after eyeing the poor man at the reception desk as if he was even allowed to open his mouth to thank the shadowy form smoking away before his eyes.  The doorknob to his room clicked and the simple design of the space was once again met with death entering. A pace of green quickly dashed towards and behind a closet as it noticed the change in atmosphere. Behind the supposedly hollow mask, red eyes darted towards the — obviously now-glowing-with-green closet with only so little attention and curiosity. Whatever it was didn’t interest the mercenary too much and it wasn’t interested in him either which usually abide for Reaper.  His intimidation alone tended to scare creatures off  and for this, slightly larger bug hiding behind his closet right now, it seemed no different. Ignoring the luminous ‘night light’ in the corner he proceeded to the bed and called it a day.

Short time passed and almost every agent was out which gave Reaper a little more access to actually sniff around the base seeing how the only reason of him being here and tolerating all of this was for his own benefit of information and not money. But, well, _almost_ every agent being the keyword here was an annoyment to be dealt with but not one bit unexpected. Minus the fact that the said person was more focusing on conversing with him than noticing what the mercenary was _actually_ attempting to do.

“I am pretty sure that will trigger an alarm on the main computer here,”

And for the longest time he has been here, Reaper took full notice of what was being said to him.

“Machines to machines, is that it,”

An expressionless face and an immediate reply could tell one the cyborg has been met with such replies more than enough times.

“No, but I have been present once Winston was reprogramming it.  Concealed, but present. It is up to you whether or not you wish to believe me,”

Reaper did stop, not because Genji warned him, but because he received new intel on his comm and this wasn’t needed any longer.  He muttered some dissatisfaction as he left and Genji watched his form creep to his room before leaving for his own as well.

Back inside and out of sight of any cameras and such, the comm rang and once again and an AI controlled voice answered, it seemed to store the report he gave before being cancelled by a harsh claw.

“Stupid fucking monkey..” The mercenary laid on the bed staring at a ventilation opening that was installed right above him and cursing every single thing that came to his mind.

“That absolute _pendejo_ —“ His colorful Spanish came to a halt as the same ‘bug’ from the other day came into view from the ceiling, poking it’s head out from the vent and only then did Reaper notice it wasn’t a bug but a small-scaled, young Asian green ‘ghost’ dragon. He stared at it, and it stared back, it didn’t move and the only thing it kept doing was looking down on death lying in his bed. Reaper just kept glaring and eventually became oblivious to the fact that he was having a stare-off with a dragon on top of his ceiling. It hit him and he stiffened up, crossed his hands and voiced his question to the small animal.

“ _What,”_

Well, not like it was going to speak. Instead it perked it’s head up lightly at the question and flew down towards him with a seemingly happy atmosphere of being acknowledged. The dragon made no noise and kept flying in and around the sullen mercenary who grew more irritated at the newly unwelcomed pet.

A loud growl was heard throughout the room with a voice following,

“Get out,”

Nothing. Reaper shoo’d it around and even attempted swatting the poor thing a few times but to no avail as the serpent happily circled around him and appeared to be far too fast to be simply squished like a fly. He eventually decided to either shoot it down or give up. In the dragon’s case — thankfully was the latter.

 

In the meantime;  Genji felt tired. It was two kinds of tired, tired from a mission but also tired because he was missing the main source of his strength;  the Shimada clan has had their dragons and without them, it was a different experience to deal with. Now handling Overwatch missions was exhausting there was no argue there but for a cyborg installed with parts that were made for such things, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. However, for a cyborg missing concentration and focus it was proving to be difficult and it was becoming obvious.

It wasn’t as if his spirit dragon wasn’t with him. It was there, around here, he felt it. It’s just that it wasn’t _there_ inside of him as they usually were with Hanzo and him. They weren’t connected right now as they should be and it was proving to be a light issue.  An issue that the cyborg knew very well what was causing but refused to deal with anyway, at least could temporarily fix it.

He would handle it tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

“You have a day off. Spend it how you like, but _don’t_ do anything both of us will regret,” Winston informed Reaper the next morning with a hateful attitude towards the mercenary as always. He quickly left him before a reply, death threat or actual fighting happened between the two as Ana made herself clear that she wouldn’t tolerate it.

After clawing a nearby wall in annoyment, Reaper pondered on his options of what to do for the day. He strolled around the cafeteria to grab a drink he enjoyed simply having there, if at least for the sake of billing the Overwatch a dollar more since the sense of taste was long gone.  Not a lot of people seemed to be present either. His former student, McCree and that cyborg’s brother. For a brief moment a thought occurred his mind once he saw the similar shape of a dragon nuzzle up to Jesse accompanied by another one from the side. It looked to Reaper as if they were the same to the one in his room. Well, minus the blue color and the fact that the one in his room was exactly that;  — one, not two.  A dot or two connected now as to how, or whom the dragon has appeared from but that didn’t exactly provide much to Reaper. It’s not as if he could just grab the thing and give it back. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if it could be touched;  it looked transparent and the mercenary wasn’t sure he even wanted to try finding out. So he took the said drink and proceeded back into his room.

And speak of the devil, as the door opened a cheerful not-dog greeted Reaper face to mask.  A sigh that sounded more like a groan passed by and the huge hand was lifted to his side of the face to prevent any licking or whatever that enthusiastic pest had in it’s mind. He safely made it to the bed and managed lying down with one hand supporting his head from the back. Another one of the many glare-offs the two have had happened and Reaper was becoming more baffled about this entire situation than previously angry. He was still rather moody about it being here but a few more questions rose which altered his way of thinking, if only slightly. His mask mildly shifted to look away and the dragon took that as an invitation to pester him around some more with it’s hasty movements.  It seemed it self-proclaimed itself as the winner of today’s staring contest versus the almighty death! Now Reaper didn’t lose, _anything;_ be that a staring contest or something else, but he didn’t exactly feel as if he won either. Once again hidden red eyes met with the serpent and eyed it’s motions, albeit a little questioning on it’s next course of activity.

And there it was, death’s question was answered as the small snake-like creature settled in around his neck and curled up inside the huge hoodie and calmed down for the first time the mercenary has seen it. Reaper froze at the odd sensation he could actually feel radiating from the physical form of a dragon now. An even more puzzling emotion overcame the grumpy shadow of a man and he all but wanted to scram the little thing embracing him away and his hand moved to do so, until the tiny head lifted up forwarding itself and lightly touched the edge of clawed gauntlet; it snuggled up to the pointy finger allowing itself to caress the cold metal with warm comfort. Reaper has never had clearer second thoughts about his wanted action as he was now and it did it make him more annoyed, confused and humiliated at the same time. But no one saw him—them, and if anyone did they’d get shot dead in the face. His hand lightly moved and a careful, tiny pat was placed on the dragon’s head. It seemed overjoyed to have received it and Reaper fondled with it the best he could a bit more.

“...Fine. You can stay,”

It was unknown to Reaper when exactly he dozed off into a trance per say but it appears some time has passed since he last acknowledged his surroundings due to a a knock on his door presenting itself followed by a voice,

“Reaper? My apology for intruding but I am searching for a something and my brother has told me there’s  a possibility of it being inside your room. If I could come in and check ..I will not waste too much of your time,” 

The mercenary glanced down at what was still soundly sleeping around him and did the rest of the guesswork.

“It’s open,”

“Thank you,” Genji trailed as he proceeded to close the door behind him.

“I was  ...ah,”

His line of thought stopped and he didn’t bother attempting to stop the smile that has formed behind his visor. The situation played out before him spoke enough for either of them.

“I take it it has made a well choice in it’s conclusion of a new companion?” The cyborg spoke sincerely and the dragon shifted a little as a growl of a reply was all that Reaper provided.

“Not one damn bit,”

“I disagree. Our dragons do not judge people lightly and mine has seemed to taken  a liking to you. And seeing how it’s —unharmed, and at peace I can only assume so much,”

“It’s ‘unharmed’ because I haven’t shot it yet,”

“And I am grateful for that,” Genji did a swift movement of his hand to motion the dragon which as equally happily uncurled from around Reaper’s neck and flew towards the cyborg; losing it’s form in the procress and fading into only but green vapor.

“No doubt it has been a bother to you and I’ll take it off of your hands now. I am sorry for this,” He took that as his que to leave seeing how the mercenary was never exactly in the mood for company but a question arising kept his attention for awhile longer.

“Why here,” Genji was smart. He knew what the question was about. Not that he was ready for it though.

“Ah,” He turned around and thanked the visor on his head right now. Minor buzzing has started forming inside of him and he did his best to calm it — and himself, down. He breathed in and mentally prepared himself for one hopefully not too awkward explanation. The whirring didn’t stop.

“The Shimada dragons that my brother and I have.. are,”

  _Whizzzzz. Bz-thud-thud-thud_

“they are connected to us. We fight alongside of them as you might have noticed previously; by directing our focus into the battlefield. However should our emotions become—“ _Brzzztttvzzznrz_ “-bbecome _baffled_ ,” Accent making itself clear through the word, “our spirit dragons shall-” _zzZZZwhizrrr “_ seperate and _yameru_ ,”

He inhaled as he finished the struggling sentence.

“seek  out to help us,”

It was the best summary he could provide at the moment should he wish keeping his internal systems silent.

Reaper seemed unfazed at the entire thing still staring down the cyborg from his bed. A moment of pause before he let out a snicker.

“That sounded like a dying drone,”

“Right, sorry,” Genji knew it did. It sounded like that to _him_ and he was used to it, had to be even more bizarre to anyone else. His visor glanced over to the door that seemed so close to him and made sure he wasn’t needed before moving to leave.

“I will be taking my leave then if you haven’t got any more questions?”

The mercenary waved him off as a sign and his room was soon left lifeless once more.

 

* * *

 

 

For the next four days things have went as usual for the Overwatch agents, and Reaper. No little dragon to accompany him nor a que from the intel as what to do next and neither has he been given any new missions today which has given him time to kill. Or a person, whichever he decided fit better. He sat at the same cafeteria table he was used to sitting now and  with one hand supporting his head, glared at nothing in particular.

“How are you today?” A voice acknowledged him and the former Blackwatch agent learned to recognize it by now. He made no effort to move, although his vision has changed from a point blank wall to a physical form of green cheerfully holding his bill-Overwatch-a-dollar-more drink.

“I saw you buy these a few times. I take it they taste good?”

“You tell me,”

Genji sounded mildly guilty for even posing the question but continued their conversation nonetheless. The wraith was as responsive as one could guess but he at least didn’t seem too annoyed at the cyborg’s presence which Genji took as a work in progress towards befriending the grumpy ex-agent.

They talked and eventually parted leaving Genji on a mission and Reaper bored once again.He decided to, figuratively, shut himself down for a few hours until someone or something poked at his attention. And for a moment was it not for the still daylight of the room, Reaper could argue the faint familiar green glow flashed by but nevertheless he ignored it.

The door to the headquarters slammed as the fellow, exhausted agents returned; switching parties with group in-waiting.

“Right. Group B is on the move then, Ana, Reinhardt, Genji, Jesse and myself will proceed with the mission until the end. We’ll have Tracer on the comm and Mercy in the backlines in case things get dangerous. Wish us luck,” Winston stated as his group hastily ran to the said location with the rest positioning themselves in the HQ. Reaper’s comm rang.

“Got it. Send me the coordinates,” He cancelled the call and waited for the numbers to appear snarling in the process as they did. Both the location and the targets were recognizable, now he just had to wait.

The mercenary lazily made his way into his room just as how he was greeted by the all-familiar companion that seemed to have returned. He recalled Genji leaving with group B and sighed at the happy little thing.

“Why aren’t you with him..”

Noting no response would be given, Reaper sat down leaning on a wall and accepted the only accompaniment he’s had in a long time.

“You’re not worse than Jesse’s damn dog, I’ll give you that much,”

The dragon flew around as it listened to Reaper’s raspy voice.  Remembering the Blackwatch past and his former life of Gabriel Reyes, he debated if he would, in fact, get a pet at any point of his life. It would have provided better company than the one he’s had even then. He remembered Jesse’s dog; it was loud and too happy to be kept by Reaper but exceeded in combat experience which it was proven to be useful in many of their chase situation. Cats would suit him better but not by much, he preferred being in charge and not the other way around. A dragon however wouldn’t be on anyone’s list of _pets_ but having it here right now — the former _Gabriel_ would be okay with it. Reaper relaxed and stroked the small serpent along it’s slender spine. His door rang, rather loudly than compared to when Genji was knocking.

“It is Hanzo. Excuse me but I need to retrieve my brother’s northern spirit,” The mercenary could only assume he was talking about the cuddly form between his hand.

“Right,” He confirmed as Hanzo entered the room with an expression that only one of an older brother picking up after the mess his younger caused could have. He seemed beyond irritated and Reaper sneered behind his mask. 

“Here to clean up the mess?”

“Unfortunately. Genji has always been careless. Such a troublemaker even at the age of what he is now..” The bowman trailed off.

“Well your brother hasn’t been exactly _informative_ as to why you can’t keep your damn pets to yourselves,”

Hanzo’s expression shifted. “Has he been that much of a fool not to tell you?”

Reaper growled. Were the ex-yakuzas always this dense when it came to blunt lying in front of his face?

“No. He did fucking not,”

He could see the man in front of him form a smug smirk.

“That is not a matter that concerns me, you should ask my brother himself,”

A chant of Japanese was heard and the dragon looked up to Hanzo but made no effort to move. Quite on the contrary; for the first time to both of the men in front it opened its miniature jaw and stuck it’s teeth on the edge of Reaper’s hood, curling around it in the progress and hiding from the archer’s sight. It gained all of the attention in the room.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me..”  The mercenary mumbled grudgingly.

Hanzo on the other hand simply accepted the situation and proceeded to the door.

“Very well then. I’ll leave this issue on my brother’s behalf. Perhaps he could clear things up a little more as well,”

 

* * *

 

 

Winston’s  secondary-group returned a long while ago from their mission with a decision to leave Reinhardt, Ana and Genji for extra monitoring in case immediate action was necessary. The cyborg made all types of moans and whining as he entered the HQ. There was in fact a minor problem in question and his skills were put to the test before the two re-instanced to his location; Ana has sent him back to the base soon after though. It was unmistakable that today’s Overwatch mission was highly reliant on their best agents — it mainly being Genji due to his cybernetic implants, and thank the heavens was he glad it was over. His visor activated the lights by default with the base being completely dark and everyone seemingly asleep. It wasn’t that odd since it should be around four in the morning last time he checked.

His eyes met a figure leaving the cafeteria though, which meant someone was very well awake. And that someone could only be one person since the draconic aura was overflowing from that same room the hooded form was headed to. Genji figured he would need to take his spirit back and this time seemed as good as any other since it was apparent neither of them slept in literal sense.  

He quietly pushed the doorknob, careful not to wake any others and was face first met with a taller, intimidating and most of all – angry mercenary.

Any blood that remained in the cyborg’s body stopped and he looked up at Reaper’s eye socket holes that glowed red. He dared not say a thing and neither did the man in front which made it all the worse. He didn’t know _what_ to say as the only angry person he’s ever dealt with was Hanzo. But no one could compare his brother to death practically towering over him right now and the tension between them was growing stronger by the minute. But before the pressure killed the young cyborg, his faithful spirit companion popped seemingly out of nowhere between the two and he looked down to form a meek smile under his mask.

“Heh, so that’s where I left it~” Which was for a fact an blatant lie but that definitely wouldn’t pose a debate right now. Genji all but wanted to lower the stress overwhelming him and seeing how his brother refused to do as he has asked hm, it gave him one or two at best options.

“You’re _going_ to tell me what the hell it is that you’re hiding from me,“ Reaper spat out with every word speaking threats with it.

This was it. It was in fact a one choice about to be forced upon Genji and his tired mind readied itself. The day was not over yet.

“May I at least come in? It is a matter I would rather not discuss for someone potentially hearing,”

The mercenary’s tall figure moved and Genji was led inside. He debated on where to start.

The ringing in his head started again and the burden of making Reaper wait as seconds passed caught up in the air, he could only shift before his mind forced him to speak despite no words forming on his tongue.

“As I have stated previously, our spirits act based upon their master’s feelings and—“ His words cut off by the impatient man.

“Is that why your brother’s dragons were out,” 

“Was he with Jesse McCree by any chance?”

“Right,”

“Then yes, my brother is quite fond of Jesse it appears~” Genji smirked under his mask at the irony of his brother lecturing him on his choice in partners when he was sure should Hanzo be offered to make love to the cowboy — he would.

He heard Reaper angrily growl in front of him and quickly proceeded to get to the point. The situation wasn’t only getting tense, it was becoming dangerous. Reaper was a known murderer and went by his reputation of a homicidal maniac; just because he was being passive up until now didn’t mean he couldn’t change his mind in an instant and go on a killing spree among all the other agents who were currently in most utter need of rest.

The mercenary put the dots together at the short conversation about the other two and his temper reached it’s end. He just needed a confirmation now. One little green light to pull the trigger of his impatience; he waited. Genji’s cybernetic buzzing could be heard once again but neither paid it no mind and only one inhale from the cyborg could be heard before Reaper spoke again.

“I’m done with this bullshit, just tell me already,”

And there was no time left to be elusive and the disclosure of the rushed, supposed ‘confession’ happened.

“My dragon reacts to you because of my feelings towards you. Feelings of love and attachment,”

Genji uttered hastily but with great sense of calm. His entire systems were burning from the inside and the shoulder vents would have went off was he not feeling uneasy about Reaper’s take on this whole thing. Fear and anxiety were forming within him and the green visor looked up daring to meet the still red eyes radiating hatred all around.

“So—“

“Get out,”

Utter dread overtook the cyborg and he couldn’t help his thoughts forging a great sense of panic throughout his mind. Disbelief, despair and anguish all happened at once but he focused; he stood – and set up inner meditation in that short amount of time he was given to react.

“I said _out,”_

Genji still remained unmoved, unnoticeably lowering his head down allowing his mind to create a mental wall inside of him. It was fine. _It was fine._ Zenyatta would say he could overcome his emotions and he always did; just as he has been trying so far. He ignored the hurt, he ignored the delusion of hope that was formed since all of this started. He ignored all of it. It was dead anyway, he just needed to calm down.

Was he not calm though?

The dragon was seen forming out of Genji but with a rather huge change in characteristics — it was not the noodle form anymore. The Japanese northern spirit was visible in it’s full appearance taking up most of the space in the room; head towering over Reaper and eyeing the mercenary face to face. The huge animal howled with great terrorizing sounds escaping it. Black and green smoke collided now.

That would make the answer a no.

“Do you _want_ to start this,“ Death spat out with enough venom in his words to tell both the dragon and his master he was ready to shoot them dead on the spot. Genji’s visor dully looked up to the scene happening in front of him. He heard the words spoken and voiced his reply dejectedly.

“No, I— I don’t.  Sorry,” The hand reached up to touch the spirit and just like that it dissolved into emerald ashen energy.

“I apologize for troubling you with all of this. It won’t happen again,” Not a promise one in his state could keep, but regardless of that there was nothing else left to be said and Reaper’s door quickly closed shut for the last time that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Not a lot of time passed after the little night event and true to his promise, the dragon did not appear throughout those few days, but it was obvious to everyone else that the ex-Blackwatch agent has been on edge more than usual. And in return everyone held their breath when dealing with him from that point on. Ana however kept her options varied should dealing with Gabriel be in question and she decided joining him for lunch, forcing Jesse and Genji to accompany her.

They both looked rather uninterested in the cheer-Reaper-up mission but didn’t protest regardless.

“Gabriel, I hope you have been doing well?” The old woman spoke up with mild uncertainty at the question. She had to constantly remind herself this was hardly the man she spent years during her youth with.

Reaper grunted in reply clearly wishing for all of them to leave. But his blunt irritation was not evident enough and they pressed the matter.

“Hey now, I wouldn’t know what happened to make ol’ Reyes this grumpy but I reckon it must be an ace-high issue. Anyway we can help ya’ out?” The cowboy spoke cheerfully willing to try and play along but it passed by just the same.

Reaper simply glanced over to the cyborg who kept quiet the entire time, observing. Genji felt the missing eye contact however and quickly changed his field of vision. Ana nudged him without regard though and he took his queue on that.

“I believe Reaper would tell us in case we could McCree, I am sure he simply has a lot on his mind,” The young Shimada bluntly stated. The fact that the point in question was between the two people absolutely avoiding to acknowledge it was faint to the other pair of Overwatch agents. Ana spoke up once more;

“Please Gabriel believe us at least that we are being honest with each other. I have great concern for you,”

The metal claws dug at the table and both Jesse and Ana shifted by reflex.

_Honesty_

The word seems to have poked at the wrong spot. No, it didn’t matter _she_ was being honest; it didn’t matter if _any_ of them were being honest, it was the fact that Reaper knew that the one person who was truly honest about his feelings was true to himself and it _absolutely disgusted_ him. He wouldn’t believe those words. Not yet.

“Look at what _concern_ has made me into,”

He shifted his form and away from the cafeteria.

“And I’ll make sure you’re the last person to tell me that,” Reaper’s rash, hoarse deathly voice echoed for the three to hear.  Genji’s breathing slowed at those words and guilt has started to form in his heart. The last person the cyborg wished was to make the one person he wanted happy — unhappy; and all of it was his fault.

Reaper rang his comm until a delicate, french female voice answered.

“Tell me Sombra has the estimate,”

The voice sighed. “We are still working on the exact timing Reaper. Why didn’t you contact the Talon communication number you were given?”

“Got sick of the AI voice. I’m _not_ staying here any longer so you better make it quick,”

“We’ll tell you as soon as we know. Do not fail the mission until then,” Widowmaker hung up leaving the wraith to himself in the room he was becoming to call his temporary home.

His annoyance grew and his thoughts fondled with each other about something he tried _very hard_ to ignore. And he did; consciously at least, his mind had other plans during his little blackout it played out a varied set of voices speaking.

_Gabriel Reyes is dead._

_He died in the events of the Swiss HQ incident._

_He will be missed._

_Gabriel loved._

_Gabriel cared._

_Gabriel taught._

_Gabriel died._

_Reaper was born._

_Reaper has desired for nothing but vengeance._

_Reaper has killed._

_Reaper craved._

_Reaper is cared for._

_Reaper is loved._

_Reaper ..... ?_

 

* * *

 

 

The Overwatch morning routine alarm rang forcing the agents to embrace the rainy sunrise, Winston and Hanzo being already up and waiting for the rest on the intel for today’s mission.

“I’m glad to see everyone up and well.The scout mission for today shouldn’t require as much assistance as the missions we’ve had up until now fortunately. We’ll have two groups out, I’ll send you the details on your pads so go ahead and start your day stress-free for now!” The scientist laughed at most of his companions seeing how half of them were still asleep and McCree missing most of his clothes, yawning for the seventh time in the past three minutes.

The agents went off their ways and Reaper checked his pad only to grumble at the sight.

“That _fucking—“_

They did this. They made this. Ana did this. That stupid brat did this and now he was stuck with a physical definition of “Japanese cyborg ninja” for a day.

**_Four groups will go as follow:_ **

**_Reinhardt – Mercy_ **

**_Tracer – Ana_ **

**_Genji – Reaper_ **

**_Hanzo – Winston_ **

It would be a long day.

They set on the mission and not too soon after everyone was in their positions the odd atmosphere embraced the two men sitting at a watchpoint. Reaper felt nothing in particular but the somewhat awkward air between them couldn’t be avoided with one not being talkative and the other not knowing what to say.

But it wasn’t like that, Genji knew very well how to deal with situations. He had experience from his youth; perhaps not his proudest achievement of being titled ‘playboy’ but an achievement nonetheless. It taught him how to deal with social situations if anything.

“I did not have anything to do with this just so you are aware. I would assume it is rather them not trusting you,”

“Probably,” Reaper gave a muffled reply.

“I thought you assumed I set this up?”

“I did,”

“So you believe me?”

“More or less,”

Genji grew silent. The atmosphere in the air immediately shifted and it gave the cyborg a little hope the day would in fact go well.

They chatted about nothing of importance but the small talk was enough to give off a few signs. First being that the mercenary wasn’t as angry as before and second being the major change of mood between the two. The young Shimada felt at peace by standing next to Reaper once more; perhaps a part of him mourned at choice he was faced with but he would learn to get over it. It might take some time and a lot of meditation but he would definitely get over it. He smiled beneath the green visor.

The mission was called over and for a moment Reaper has considered some things. He glanced over at the flash of green sending in their report.  He didn’t seem to be paying him any mind right now.

Truth be told, he didn’t _mind_ the cyborg’s company. Surprisingly enough he was bearable to have around despite the mercenary’s different way of previously thinking. He considered his options; perhaps having some presence around him wouldn’t be too bad until Talon contacted him.

“You’re not as pesty as your pet is,”

Genji looked up.

“You mean, my dragon?”

“That thing,”

“Ah.. I see. Thank you,” Shimada’s voice questionably replied. Compliment or not it didn’t sound hostile so he accepted it.

“I am not mad at you for reacting the way you did the other day. I did not mean to upset you Reaper,”

The wraith hummed at the words as they progressed in his mind. The air stood silent and Rea- no, _Gabriel_  looked down earnestly. There was no other meaning in that apology aside from the cyborg only wishing to stay on good terms and pinning the blame of the mercenary’s own rage on himself.

A sincere sigh escaped death’s mouth and even he could see the obvious; it wasn’t right. This is why this _whole thing_ wasn’t right and it was so damn annoying. A black cloud rained over Reaper but he spoke nonetheless;

“You’re still _allowed_ to come see me in my room,” His choice of words was poor it seemed to get the point across.

Genji simply stared. After the sentence rang over and over in his head again he attempted to find his voice back and spoke up;

“I-I understand,”

But the cyborg was far from having control over himself unlike his master and the stutter did manage to happen. Those small words offering such a vague faith made the young Shimada beyond thrilled and blood rushed to his cheeks at the thought.

He would definitely take death on his word.

 

* * *

 

 

The metal finger of the glove tapped at the desk counter where the receptionist was working on printing out papers the mercenary was _ordered_ to carry around.

 

_There’s no mission for today but you could help me by giving everyone their monthly mission reports?_

_Do it yourself._

_Come now, a little handling of paper should be nothing compared to what you did in Blackwatch, Reyes._

 

And thus Ana shoved the pile of blank papers into his arms and sent him on his way; away from Winston.

The buzzing of the printer stopped and he looked at the now filled sheets for their documentary.

“Let’s get this over with..”

The wraith dissolved and smoke strolled around the halls of the HQ chaotically leaving the scripts at the specified doors. He looked down, last paper;

‘ _Shimada Genji – Mission Report March 20xx’_

He looked over to the hallway where the cyborg’s room was. It wasn’t too far off from his in all honesty, be it a two minute walk or so. Probably the reason the spirit was so quick to flee and return; it was a short tour throughout the base between the two flats.

The mercenary’s shadow form came to a halt and his form re-appeared once more, boots clang with the steps being made towards the door and as soon as it was knocked on; death was greeted with a visor-less lively cyborg.

“Greetings Reaper~” Genji’s near-black eyes met him happily.

“Mission report paperwork,”

He handed the said paper.

“Aah.. Thanks,” The young Shimada glanced at the documents in his hand with little to no interest, his mind clearly pin-pointing all of his attention towards the wraith instead.

“Would you like to come in?”

He allowed the taller man to pass by and take a seat at the dinning set Reaper’s room seemed to lack. The papers shuffled and the cyborg sat on the remaining free chair admiring the fact of having a _certain_ company in his room.

“Right..  Genji Shimada, age thirty five, previously worked for Overwatch with a current status of an ‘adventurer’ and..” The mercenary looked up from the paper at Genji who was looking at him; head between palms and a curious look that was paying attention to anything but the papers.

“You’re not listening,”

“I am,” Was the immediate but hardly convincing reply.

“So what was the number,”

“Sixty nine,”

Reaper sighed and Genji chuckled.

“The fuck does that even—“

“Yes, I am thirty five Reaper,”

The cyborg practically sang the name out every time he got the chance to say it and it was hardly unnoticeable.

“Look, I don’t want to fill this damn thing either so stop being a nuisance about it,”

“Don’t. We can talk about something else, I will fill it out on my own later,”

He offered and the mercenary debated on it shortly before making his decision and shoving the files away.

“And don’t forget to report it to the ape,”

Genji hummed and kept his smile in place, waiting for the next question or small-talk that Reaper so awkwardly attempted.

“Where’s the pet,”

“It is here. Would you like to greet it?”

“No—“

To his dismay though, the green reformed and was soon on it’s happy way at the once again grumpy death. Reaper didn’t nudge much this time and decided to adapt with whatever the spirit hovered over to do to him; If anything, for the sake of not disrupting with the cyborg’s emotions.

“How do you even have these,” Mild red glow representing death’s eyes casually gazed over at what was curling around his fingers as it occasionally has thus far.

Genji perked up from his stance.

“The spirits are a passed down ancient technique the head of my family has developed. I am not exactly sure how they are in this form though,” The cyborg admitted remembering how he was lectured over and over on it and he still didn’t know all of it.

“So what’s the difference then, your brother has two of these annoyances right,”

“Correct. Working with Talon I would assume you know of what my brother did to me,”

A short but silent pause from both before the voice continued.

“My other spirit sacrificed itself during our conflict, it is the sole reason I am still here,”

Reaper carefully listened. His mask hid any expression he might have but his feelings poked at the edges of long lost buried hatred inside. He didn’t want to know, he regretted looking at that Overwatch information file he was given because understanding that the young Shimada in front of him has faced death in the face and lost as much as he has all while being undeserving brought resentment to the mercenary.

Perhaps the former Overwatch operatives deserved that but not him — not the cheerful cyborg who was helplessly befriending death in the face.

“Would you like me to tell you?”

The hooded mask glanced up at the question.

“The joke, you didn’t seem to understand it,”

“I don’t care for it,”

‘ _Shame, I would have loved to explain it~’_ Genji murmured to himself in amusement.

“What?”

“Nothing. I am glad you spent time with me Reaper,”

“Whatever, maybe I’ll do it again,” The mercenary spoke the words earnestly with a _tingle_ of delight on his choice of time spent and headed for the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Gonna tell me who’s their fucking target already?” The woman eyed Reaper with hatred matching to his and spat out the last of her blood at the white mask.

_“Jigoku de yaku,”_

A bulled pierced her stomach.

“This is pointless, they’re keeping their mouth shut,” His raspy voice spoke to the comm.

“Very well, return to your position then,”

The elevator to the Overwatch base opened and the security cameras followed the mercenary’s steps. Darkness of the early morning was pierced with a fierce light that the base has had on auto set and even the wraith couldn’t help but look away.

“How was this a damn good idea..” Reaper grunted at the sudden light, squinting even beneath the mask. He quickly went up and ahead to his room and to his surprise; someone was inside.

Guns out and ready, Reaper carefully entered his room studying the darkness enveloping it.  There was an unmoving figure in the chair and he readied himself for combat. But the figure didn’t make a move, not even a twitch; it could’ve without a doubt be a dead body at this point.

He walked over to it, suspense now lowered and finally saw _what_ came into view; except that what was rather a who and he inhaled a relieved breath.

The little ninja was in his room, on his chair and fast asleep without his usual helmet. Or shut down; whatever he did to comatose himself. He seemed to be in a rather comfortable position too and for a brief moment Reaper wondered if he just came over for the sole reason of falling asleep in _his_ room or perhaps he came to visit and waited but the mercenary’s little not-mission took too long.

Guns away, he stared at Genji processing how to move on with this situation. Reaper was obviously not the person that had mushy cases of his lover falling asleep while waiting for him often. In fact, this was quite the opposite; he was not his lover and neither did he know why the cyborg was in his room to begin with. But regardless of that he picked Genji up in his arms and did the first thing that came to mind during the Blackwatch Fareeha babysitting; carried him to his bed and took out a blanket from the closet to cover the young Shimada.

Reaper doubted the cybernetic body even felt cold but his brain told him to do it and it seemed right so he went along with it. One only argued with themselves should the stubborn part of them begin to take over, right? He didn’t want to remind himself on the earlier episodes with the cyborg that could be called questionable and thus mostly played along.

The pad on his wrist lit up and the mercenary quickly left the room for the private intel he couldn’t afford anyone seeing.

_‘53.387161. Week from now on.’_

That was the queue Reaper has been waiting for; in one week from now on he would be on the move but until then he was to masquerade the rest of Overwatch and to do that he went back inside his room to end the day.

...except he couldn’t. His bed was occupied and out of the three things making his small flat, that bed was the one thing the wraith _actually_ used. He grumbled silently into the night and reconsidered waking the occupant. But the cyborg seemed to be completely shut down, not just asleep. Should he try pushing a button? Or did he wake up like a normal person.

Should he even wake him up; it would induce a rather energetic situation that Reaper realized, he didn’t want to be part of.

The smoke shifted towards the bed and enveloped the sleeping cyborg; slowly reforming into it’s physical form that has ended up spooning the smaller man. Reaper shuffled closer awkwardly, careful not to wake the other up but more concerned about the edge of the mattress that was a little too close to his liking. The bed would suffice should he be Genji’s size but like this; it forced the mercenary to squeeze up to the other and the discomfort was _not_ giving him the best of ideas where his knee went. But he settled down after awhile and made himself comfortable enough to relax for a few hours.

 

* * *

 

 

Genji’s systems poked him awake and he lazily opened his eyes to be greeted face-first with a wall. Now he could he admit he wasn’t the tallest person around but his body felt absolutely _squished_ in between something that forced him into a position of a tiny little fly. He managed to look down at his waist that had a black metal claw occupying it and only then began to realize the reason for his positioning being as it is. His scarred face formed an enormous smile once the thought has settled in and he gently brought the gloved hand over him, encircling it in his own.  The cyborg could very well feel the temperature in his cheeks forming a blush over the intimacy they were having; be it just a bear hug from the wraith behind or two guys sharing one _very_ small bed. His systems screamed alarms he would soon overheat if he wasn’t to calm down but it was absolutely impossible for Genji to deal with that right now. His mind unconsciously poked at the tip of Reaper’s claws and eventually entwined their fingers together in a tight grip. The young Shimada held onto the hand as if this was the only chance he would get.

“What are you doing,”

The question was acknowledged but Genji didn’t let go.

“Reaper,”

“What,”

“I do not mind being in bed with but you are absolutely _squishing_ me,”

“Your fault for falling asleep in my room,”

“You told me I could come visit,”

“While I’m not here?”

“I did not know that,”

“But you stayed anyway,”

“I waited,”

Genji shifted in an attempt to move but he was completely in the other man’s grip, which in any other case would have been _perfect_ but his current view was rather dull and there were _so_ many things he could try should he turn around.

“I would rather look at your face than this wall,”

“Is that so,”

“It is. May I?”

“You’re the one holding _my_ hand,”

“Just a moment—“ With more or less permission to nudge the wraith in an attempt to move, he swiftly unglued his face from the wall and turned to face the mercenary.

“Hello~” Genji’s sly tone greeted the other with a wink. His youth rang in memory at the sight and _instantly_ gained surpressed ideas.

“I take it the view’s better now?”

“Quite, although I am still somewhat pinned. But I do not mind if it’s you,”

“Of course you don’t..” The wraith mumbled after him, “That’s still your fault though,”

“I’m aware. However I have no regrets about coming here,” The young Shimada’s face lovingly nuzzled against the chin of the mask.

“You sure about that,” Reaper proceeded to press himself against the small cyborg to the point of shoving his face against his coated chest.

He heard Genji mutter out a ‘ _heh’_ and his shoulder vents opening.

“Iffnore fhtat,”

“Can’t hear ya down there,”

Within seconds, Genji slid out from beneath the coated man and expeditiously climbed over and on top of him with a smug expression.

“I said,” His eyes excitedly glaring Reaper down, “You should ignore that. It is programmed to happen should I overheat,”

“You are now?”

“Sort of. But that is entirely your fault,” He didn’t know how it wasn’t clear since he could practically feel the red color on his face. Reaper just hummed.

“So~”  Situations like these usually went one way or the other and Genji didn’t know which of the two it was with death in his bed. He was being completely unresponsive in both advancing _or_ withdrawing which gave the most confusing of signals to him. Not even his experiences in a varied amount of partners could help him here and he subdued his actions; at least until it was safe to subtly attempt anything.

“So what,”

“How was sleeping with me like?”

“I am not answering that,”

“If you want, we could repeat it,” His fingers trailed down over the armed chest.

“You’re being a brat now,”

“You always say that,”

“Because you are. Get off,”

“I am sorry, just —just let me stay like this a little,” Genji allowed his head to rest on the other man’s chest. He could hear the other sigh and an arm was put over his back; neither spoke during the moment  and the silence was all the more welcomed. An odd yet pleasant spark that was yet to be understood formed between the two that was just as soon interrupted by a familiar face.

“You had to ruin it,” Reaper grunted at the green spirit.

“It meant no harm, Reaper,”

“Gimme a break with this,” The dragon poked at the mask cheerfully and settled down at it’s usual spot; in the warmth of the huge hoodie the ex-Blackwatch agent wore.

“You’re even more annoying than him,”

Genji chuckled and Reaper groaned at the role of a morning-pillow-lover for the ninja and his northern spirit.

 

* * *

 

 

The wraith sat silently in a corner, concealed for any presence that may appear and tapped his claws on the gun waiting in his hand.

_“You’re to scout the area for any intruders, should there be any make sure to bring them back. Alive. An agent will be dispatched to join you once they’re done with their own mission.”_

Talon, Blackwatch and now Overwatch missions revolved the same thing in general. Some requiring more bloodshed than the others but generally an ambush in waiting type of call.

Reaper took note of the time; it had only been around three hours which meant he would be stuck here for quite awhile.  He knew no one was coming. He already had all the information on the supposed target Overwatch was keeping their eyes for and that person was long fucking gone. But of course, they were as dense as they were years ago and sent him on a pointless mission anyway.

Only at least seven more hours of doing absolute jackshit in a military field and the mercenary relaxed at the wall. If the nonexistent target wouldn’t kill him, sitting here for the rest of the night might manage. There was nothing, not a single soul near the abandoned base; his comm wasn’t responding and even the critters seem to have scattered. It was as dead as him.

Being pestered around by Overwatch’s dogs for almost a month now brought attention to Reaper at how the solitude seemed different now. Widowmaker and him worked together for a decent amount of missions which always gave _some_ sort of company during the waiting times and she was the one person he found respectable. Sombra on the other hand, was detestable. It was training Jesse McCree all over again and Reaper wondered would he get bored to the point of wishing for _their_ company.

Probably not.

Then again, it was a decent possibility the cowboy would be joining him for the rest of the night which quickly made him spit out that thought. Although in reality he would loath every single Overwatch agent they could possibly send him; which utterly shredded any sort of want for an added party. He sighed, finger still meddling on the gun’s trigger.

Well, maybe not.

 _Maybe_ there was one person Reaper wouldn’t mind spending time with. One could say he was less annoying than the rest at best and the best of the nuisances at worst. Far less annoying; in fact the mercenary would much more prefer _he_ joined him than any of the others he would be given.

But the chances of that happening were as slim as his target appearing here, and who knows when—

“Yo!”

The tapping stopped and Reaper looked up.

“I guess you had nothing to do with it this time as well,”

“No, I offered to go this time,” The young ninja chuckled. “They were about to send you Reinhardt. I believe you would rather have me around,”

Genji hesitantly questioned himself the confirmation on his statement. Not even he could be sure he made the right choice but the other night gave him a little motivation at least.

“What do you think,”

“You already know what I think Reaper,”

A short pause.

“Come here,”

The cyborg slowly made his way and sat down next to the other.

“I could shoot you right now,”

“You won’t,”

Reaper realized his previous sentence clearly had no threat or hidden intimidation behind it. The other knew it too. Things he was saying begun changing it’s meaning for neither better or worse. The wraith’s masked face looked up; his body expression looking tired, admitting defeat over whatever that could be passing in his scarred thoughts.

“I won’t,” The rash voice mumbled out inattentively; following up.

Genji allowed his head to rest on the rough shoulderpad of the surface, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t feel the other shift away which left his mind at ease and his visor snuggled up closer for comfort.

“How spoiled can you get,”

“Depends,”

“On what,”

“On how much could _you_ spoil me,”

Reaper let out a sigh with the last thing being said between the two, until.

“Your decisions are fucked up,” He spoke up spoke after awhile.

“Hanzo tends to tell me that as well. But they are still my decisions to make,”

His mind blacked out. It was forming odd things to voice as sentences but right now; formerly known Gabriel Reyes has run out of things to say.

“It’s alright, I have my made my choices, it does not mean you have to make yours,”

And there he knew there was nothing left for him to say.

 

* * *

 

 

“They are on the move. You’ve received the coordinates, get over there and request for backup if you need it. I’ll be in touch.” Widowmaker hung up and Reaper strolled around the headquarters hastily. There were people waving him over presumbly for the new mission but his role of an Overwatch genuine pig was done. Winston however was not dealing with that and stood up in front of the mercenary.

“Move,”

“You’ve been called over on the comm more than once and I’ve told you you are to answer those,”

“I don’t have time for your bullshit,”

“Then let’s make this quick,” Winston growled and Reaper’s claws reached out for his guns. The tension of the situation bringing more agents to separate them. Hanzo stepped in.

“Cease this foolishness at once,”

The wraith glanced over at him for a moment and immediately forgetting all conflict with the scientist, asked.

“Where’s your brother,”

The archer turned to face him.

“Genji? He has been gone since yesterday, I am guessing he took off on one of his little.. ‘adventures’, as he calls them,”

 Wrong. He was gone for a reason and Reaper’s entire body tensed up as the thought settled in. Finally he knew the actual goal of the targets he was after, although now knowing what they were planning settled in even worse than being unaware of it.

“So anyway, about today’s mission—,”

None of the words rang in the mercenary’s ears and he quickly shoved the two aside eager to leave.

“Your brother is torn apart at worst and dead at best, for _your_ damn sake you’ll get out of my fucking way,”

The shock prevented even him at believing his own words.

 _But you would know all about him being dead, wouldn’t you._ A reply to the older Shimada rang in his head over and over.

_He wasn’t fucking dead,_

Giving no more reason for argue to either of the agents death quickly shifted into smoke rushing through and out of the Overwatch HQ.

His comm lit up;

“How many?”

“I-I don’t know exactly,” Widowmaker questioned the situation, from the voice speaking to her he seemed more dangerous than usual.

“Take off the guards at the front,”

“Reaper I don’t understand, what is happening?”

“Guards. Front.”

Amélie  went silent with only a sigh leaving her.

“I’ll get into position. Widowmaker out,”

Even with his form it took the wraith around an hour to arrive to the location previously sent. Front guards were indeed good as gone and he quickly broke down the door massacring any remaining soul alive.

_“Shin'nyū-sha!”_

A presumed guard yelled out Japanese words Reaper couldn’t understand. But one thing was clear, the building was filled with a terroristic clan that had set their sights on the Shimada. Cybernetic one preferably. The moment they found out Genji Shimada has survived and was implemented cybernetic parts they waiting a chance to hunt him down. Talon had most information on the clan except _whom_ they were after, which Reaper figured after what Hanzo told him.

It should’ve clicked to him earlier considering as the ex-yakuza they unlikely had no enemies left. He knew why too, perhaps oblivious to it but Genji had quite a lot of people on his back for Dr. Angela’s work of him. Another bullet through the head and his anger fueled with the boots loudly making their way to the biggest room inside.

The door broke down in pieces as the the metal connected  and a clothed scientist was seen gasping at the sudden disturbance.

_“Nani—?!”_

Before the surprised man could even draw out any weapon should there be one, Reaper’s hard claw pinned him down by the neck scratching some wounds underway. After the only person was without threat and squirming underneath the mercenary’s grasp, he momentarily scanned the room.

There he was. Dead Genji strapped to wires in a machine with an open chest and all sorts of needlework pinned at whatever engines he had inside of him. Remaining blood appeared to be sucked out of him from one of the threads attached and his lively and cheerful face without the visor and paler than ever.

Reaper became motionless. His body completely froze and _refused_ to answer his brain. Only responsive thing he could manage was the already too tight grip on the man beginning to poke holes at his neck absentmindedly. Ever since the Swiss incident, the mercenary’s emotions have never played out to the point of making him feel _this_ alive. Black smoke curled around them despite the wraith keeping his current form; it enveloped the man in complete darkness. One could only see red glaring down and the man feared death more than ever.

“You’re _going_ to tell me how to fix him,”

Claws dug in the pierced holes bringing constant pain and preventing the man from bleeding out.

“I-I don’t—“ The man sobbed out, “H-he’s already dead! Please!”

Reaper chuckled at the answer and his bloodlust began.

“Wrong answer,”

Smoke whirled in the man’s mouth, nose and ears suffocating him in it. Red eyes simply kept glaring him down in amusement.

The man desperately crawled for air and his eyes already wide gave up eyesight. His irises went over and behind his eyelids at the intensity of the grasp and the absolute _burning_ that the ashen mist brought preventing him from a clean death.

“Let’s try this again,” Reaper embraced the man’s palm, “ _How_ do I fix him?”

However the only sounds he received were sobs and howling of some sort that could only be heard without vocal cords. The mercenary growled around the room, taking his shotgun with the free hand and spreading the man’s trembling fingers. He pointed at the thumb and shot it, devastating any flesh on it.

_“Come mierda y muerte,”_

Any consciousness the man was holding on to was forced upon him and any pain the wraith brought would be felt until he decided to end it. The bloody hand  pinned to be still from the immense trembling before it was spread again; the barrel pointed at the index finger.

Reaper pulled the trigger.

 Choked screaming attempted to vocal itself in a desperate cry but not even that could be heard anymore. Red eyes looked down.

“You have 18 fingers left,” His deathly laughing echoed throughout the entire area, keeping anyone still alive in the building far, far away from this room.

The man’s other hand lifted due to whatever was keeping him alive and pointed at where Genji was hanging.

“And I haven’t even _begun_ consuming your soul,” Reaper grinned beneath his mask at the thought. That always was the most entertaining part. For him, at least.

Green flashed by the stoic hand in the air momentarily gaining even the mercenary’s attention out of his bloody trance. Red eyes quickly followed, making sure not to miss it and only then noticed the indication.

He followed the trail.

A switch.

His body detached from the now horrified and dead man, slowly lifting itself up as the smoke reattached to him and walked over pulling the switch.

It rapidly began working inwards, pumping blood and some other fluid into the damaged parts and if only just a little, the pale was returning to the cyborg’s original face color. Reaper proceeded to meddle with the rest of the buttons, there were no instructions to help him and he didn’t exactly know what would be crucial to press and what would wrong Genji’s cybernetic factors.

He would shred anything that didn’t seem to be working. 

After interfering with most of the buttons, he scanned the area in case of missing something since the younger Shimada didn’t seem to be waking up, still. There was a small closed off button above the switch he pulled down. He was running out of options, and the metal determinedly collided with it together  with the long forgotten hopelessness crawling back inside of _Gabriel Reyes._

It sent an electrifying shock throughout Genji and the wraith debated on ripping off the chord or not.

It was some sort of a defibrillator.

His eyes looked at the cyborg with disbelief. The emotions inside of him fighting an unspoken battle of helplessness and hopelessness. Body stoic, thoughts trembling with dread, Reaper _hoped,_ after the longest time, he wouldn’t have to face death the second time and allowed his hand to trail over the button.

“Don’t..”

He pushed it.

Emerald enveloped Reaper’s sight pulling him in a semi-conscious state of mind. The northern spirit dragon stood before him, majestic and huge in it’s full size. His hollow expression beneath faced the beast smiling gently at him; it still wielded the same tender look of glad it always had towards the murderer, psychopath, _Reaper._  

“Don’t let him die,”

He didn’t plead the spirit. No, he just asked. He was already coming to face the reality of the truth, Genji Shimada wouldn’t just _live_ ‘cause he wanted him to. Lives being taken away at his eyes was a part of his job, if anything. He just had to force himself to realize that this —this was just another one.

“He doesn’t deserve it. You damn well know that,”

The dragon beamed glowingly at his answer, making move to circle around him one last time before dying out as a green sunset showered over him;  pale mask witnessing one more soul departing. The color of the unknown space fading into white and returning the mercenary’s consciousness back to reality.

Still unmoving, Reaper kept his gaze on the cyborg. His thoughts slowly coming together to face the truth.

“Genji..”

Nothing.

“...”

He strapped the cyborg down from the wires, landing him on his feet with a grip to hold him in place. The least he could do was give him a proper burial, time spent in Blackwatch taught him that much.

A finger twitched.

Eyelids moved.

Body weight reached towards his feet and Genji relied a bit of his weight on himself. The wraith didn’t miss the change and immediately brought his attention to him. His lips curled into the warm smile the cyborg always saved for Reaper and for once ever since his death, Gabriel felt hope inside his corrupted heart.

“Reaper..” Genji’s forced voice greeted him scarcely.

“You’re not dead,”

“Heh,”

“I thought you fucking died,” The wraith dropped him on his feet only to eagerly engulf the smaller cyborg in an embrace. Reaper held him tight, tighter than the man he choked before refusing to let go.  Genji relaxed on the shoulderpad his head neared exhaustingly chuckling  to himself in an attempt to hug the other back by the neck. His sluggish body proving how powerless he felt within the hard grasp of the other.

Thankfully he felt the other pulling their bodies apart; for the hug to break but the intimacy to stay near.

“My body is still very weak,”

“You’ll get fixed,”

There was a short pause of thought before Genji posed a question.

“Why are you here?”

“My original mission,”

 “I was your original mission?” The cyborg chuckled in amusement knowing the answer all too well but feeling the need to mock death.

“No,“

After the short realization at the answer he was given Reaper decided to continue.

“But I changed my mind on the way here,”

“You are unaware of how happy that makes me,” Nuzzling closer to the mercenary’s face, Genji pulled himself closer to the other, hands managing the  embrace on the neck as his face caressed the one thing concealing his face.

 One of is cybernetic palms trailed along the edges of the mask, eyes locking with the holes where the wraith’s red eyes could be seen at times; unsure if to proceed, the question was asked between the two in silence. And Reaper answered, still holding the young Shimada close by the waist allowing one of his gloved claws to trail up, meeting with the other and guiding him to continue the gesture. Genji  lightly moved the mask, adjusting it only for what was to come revealing a partial detail of the mercenary’s ashen, demonic face.

He planted his mouth to the others and whatever was underneath that mask, kissed him back. Sparks rose up in his systems at the feelings now overflowing the young Shimada and he pressed the lock around Reaper’s neck only longing to deepen their emotions further.

The kiss turned passionate quickly, both men expressing any words wanting to be said through it; and with passion came lust as Genji played with a new experience that Reaper’s mouth consisted of;  that was definitely a longer than usual tongue that decided to make it’s way inside of the cyborg invading each and every inch of his mouth with an intent of marking him his.

A _much_ more exciting experience that any man, woman or even omnic ever provided Genji with.  Unfortunately even that had to end due to his damaged body slowly failing him at standing still, and the fact that Reaper’s mouth was set on practically devouring him wasn’t helping his libido.

“I would love to continue that but I am afraid my legs would fail both of us in this state,”

Reaper gave him a light tweak on his forehead at the comment and fixed back his mask.

“Are you always so rilled up about this?”

“Not always, but it seems my cooling is broken,”

Now the wraith looked dumbfounded as much as his expression could show and truthfully, he was. He had little idea how Genji’s systems worked and didn’t seem too interested to learn about it either.

“It doesn’t matter. May I ask what happened to him?” The cyborg pointed at the direction of the unfortunate body that happened to suffer through death’s torture.

Reaper glanced over at the bloody dead body, still burning with black ash, two fingers missing, white eyes stunned with fear and laying with an expression one could only make in a horror movie. Realizing how mutually annoying it would be for him to explain his ‘systems’ as well, the wraith shrugged.

“Wasn’t a pretty sight, he was the closest one nearby,”

“That is why they do not trust you in Overwatch,”

“I’m not going back there,”  The mercenary made that clear. He knew about the consequences and at this point all they would have would run on improvising.

“Then we don’t. I am at no contract with them any longer and answered the recall because of familiar faces. I have seen them now, and am sure if something needs my assistance my brother would contact me,” His voice rang throughout the room and his eyes followed with the same determination.

“Come,” Genji offered his hand at the other. They would be free, just as he was after coming to terms with himself. He would help Reaper do that too as cliche as that sounded, knowing the wraith would disagree but it has become his choice now.

Without much thought to process it, his hand was accepted  and they made their way out of the building.

 

* * *

 

 

After the ex-clan incident the two have departed for a short week. Genji went back to Overwatch for Mercy to do repairs and Reaper reported his mission back to Talon and Widowmaker. Right now the mercenary was lazying off nowhere specific in particular waiting for the young ninja to arrive and harass him as he usually did. It was just a few minutes ago his pad ran with a text to it.

‘ _Don’t go anywhere, I’m almost there. –Genji <3’_

He refused to question how he got his number. The sun began setting and if he was paying attention, he would notice the pretty sunlight reflecting on his boots. 

Before he could groan for the fourth time in the past two minutes, the cyborg jumped him down seemingly out of nowhere and managed pinning death on his back and into the ground in the process.

“You are _way_ too damn jumpy,” Reaper grunted at the sudden shove he received.

“Sorry. I just missed you~” Genji let go, making his stay comfortable on top of the wraith.

“Obviously,”

“Did you miss me?”

“Do you run on compliments or some shit,”

“If I did, I would be a dead battery,” The cyborg snickered, “You barely give any,”

He wasn’t wrong. The wraith wasn’t used to complying with such a way of thinking and he probably never would be but he _tried_ at least.

“Maybe I did,”

“Good~” He cling onto the other, hugging him by the neck.

A small thing popped from the hoodie and Genji noticed it immediately. It bumped it’s head against his visor.

“Ah,”

Reaper noticed it too after a moment later, and recalling the last time he has seen it...

“Wasn’t that thing dead?”

“You saved it. You saved me,”

 The small noodle familiar excitedly levitated between the two and the mercenary let his head fall, uttering a sarcastic ‘ _great’_ in the process.

“It is the reason it spoke to you, you did not let me die,” The cyborg said proceeding to click his visor off, setting it next to them.

“ _Arigatō,”_ He placed a kiss on the mask and in return the wraith pulled him in as their sensations began taking over.

_“La muerte te salva, joven dragón,”_

It was an adventure they would both have.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://imgur.com/a/j4l1c < \--- Here's the surprise, GenReaper goodies! 
> 
> Again, ALL the credit for both the fanart and the story goes to my friend so please, PLEASE don't forget to credit/thank her at her Twitter! https://twitter.com/MarsalineArt  
> (Pssst, send her cute McHanzo :^))
> 
> If there is an official and updated blog of this ship, feel free to notify me of it. I'd be willing to contribute to it if anything.  
> And don't forget to spread the ship~


End file.
